The MBS Renewal Proposal seeks to continue the MBS Program initiated at Xavier University in 1972, during the period 1980-1983. There are ten research projects proposed, one in Biology, three in Chemistry, and six in the School of Pharmacy, all having as principal investigator or co-investigator (except one) a Ph.D. or a D. Pharm. In the summer, nine professionals would supervise the projects full-time. During the academic year, all professionals would continue to participate, but at a diminished level of effort (amounting to 4 full-time equivalent professionals). Also, one research assistant and four and one-half research technicians are requested to provide continuity to the program. Thirty-one student assistants would participate in the MBS program during the academic year and 28 during the summer. Two students are assigned to seven investigators, 4 to two and 8 to one. In addition to training the student assistants in the concepts and techniques of biomedical research, the objectives of the various projects include investigations into: (1) biochemical pathology and chronopathology in metabolic functions, (2) computer model studies on inorganic oxygen-carrying compounds used as models for biological systems, (3) protein electrode development, (4) interrelations of calcium, phosphate and cholecaliferol metabolism of the eel (5) the influence of chemotherapeutic agents on absorption and elimination of drugs, (6) the effect of drug abuse education programs, (7) the alterations in the permeability of the blood-brain barrier with aging, (8) evaluation of aminoglycoside blood levels by programmable hand calculator, (9) the effect of formal education program on long-term understanding of, and compliance to digoxin therapy, and (10) toxicological and pharmacological studies of natural toxins and their analogs.